Hey, Liam!
by QueenFandom
Summary: Lucy had her hair cut short from an accident! She decided to finally visit her cousin in Japan, Haruhi! Join "Liam" (her boy name) as he joins the Host Club! Pairing undecided. (Vote in comments.) (!)


Chapter One:

"Natsu," Lucy raged. "You idiot!"  
"Natsu," Happy said nervously, "I think we need to go. Lushee's mad~!"

"Go, Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy ran over to Natsu and picked him up, heading out the window.

"Get back here!" Lucy tried to grab them, but tripped and fell into the couch. "Ouch…" She decided to make a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mom &amp; Dad,_

_Today, Natsu did something _even more _idiotic than usual. He spit out his gum… onto my hair! I have to cut it soon. Another thing: I can't _bear _to go out with this… hairstyle… so I'm gonna go to Ranka's. Remember, I got an invitation earlier, but I didn't have an excuse to tell my teammates. Thankfully, since they don't know how to get to a non-magic world through the Teletrain, so I'm good. I just have to hope Levy won't know. Or Freed. They're probably too dumb to ask Hibiki, (no offense intended,) so I'm good there. I mean, I might as well make use of my (now) short hair. I'll just dress up as a boy like Haruhi. The only problem with that is I'll have to bandage my chest, but it'd be worth it. So, yeah. I guess that's it._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

She sighed, and started cutting her hair. She picked up the locks of hair that fell on the ground, tossing them into the wastebasket. Then she summoned Virgo, and Virgo took her girl clothes into the Spirit World, opting to instead have Virgo make some boy's ones. For now, she wore some black sweatpants, a sleeveless purple tank top, and a brown hoodie, covering her hair. She also sent a magic circle letter to Ranka. Virgo came back, cleaning up the rest of her stuff, and Lucy headed to the guild. When she got there, she explained her predicament. Everyone else cried, (except for Mr. Macho, Gajeel &amp; Laxus, and the rest of those guys,) but she was firm, especially since she already told Ranka she was gonna come.

After many tearful goodbyes, she finally left, her travel bag on her shoulder, and headed to the bank. After the GMG, their requests had soared to new numbers, and Lucy had a fair amount requesting her, but Lucy didn't want to take any risks about lack of money. Her parents, (Mom before she died, and for her will, and her dad during the 7 years she was gone,) had put millions of jewels in a private account. She converted it to yen, having billions after of billions of it. She smirked.

Afterwards, she walked to the station, buying some tickets once she reached it. As she sat down on the train to Hatraburti, where the Teletrain was, she noticed many people of the female population looking at her, pointing while blushing. She ignored them, not knowing why they were doing such a thing. She pulled out a book from her travel bag, and started to read. When she finished, she sighed and turned, resting her neck against the seat and started to stare out the window. A while later she heard the intercom lacrima buzz to life.

"Attention passengers, we are now approaching Hatraburti. Make sure you have all your belongings, and thank you for riding Fiore Express. We hope to see you again soon." It clicked off, and she shouldered her bag, stuffing her book back in, trading it for her notebook. She waited by the doors, waiting her turn and then stepping off. She looked down at her notebook for the address of the Teletrain. After finding it, she ran over to the Teletrain's station. A few minutes after she got on, the Teletrain started again, and the conductors used their magic to transport it to Japan. She got off and watched as the Teletrain shimmered and disappeared. Again, the female population noticed her, and Lucy tugged on her hood. She looked at her notebook again, and found Ranka's address. When she got there, she headed to apartment 203, and knocked on the door. Ranka soon answered.

"Hello, sweetie. And you are…?"

"Ranka! Shame on you! I'm Lucy!"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a fierce hug. "Haruhi's inside~"

"Thanks." Lucy stepped inside, looking around at the small room that first greeted her. She looked around to find Haruhi in her room, studying frantically. "Hey, Haruhi. It's Lucy!

"Takuri, if it's you I swear—" she looked up, "—Lu-chan!" She flung herself onto Lucy. They had been like sisters, and Haruhi showed her girlish side to Lucy a lot of the time.

"Hey! I'm going to be attending your school! And I'm gonna stay with you!" Lucy said back.

"Wait… what happened to your hair?" Lucy grimaced at the question.

"Natsu's fault."

"Of course," Haruhi said understandingly. She had been the receiver of many letters from Lucy, and knew all about her team.

"…So I'm going as a boy."  
"What's your name?" Lucy thought for a moment, then said, "Liam."

"Okay, Li-kun~!" "Liam" giggled.

"Okay yourself, Ha-kun~!"

"But first, Liam, do this. Just make your voice lower like this: Ahm," Haruhi hummed.

"Ahm…"

"Good. You'll do great!" They hugged again, and Haruhi brought Liam to the guest room, where Liam unpacked. "School's tomorrow." Liam nodded in response.

The next morning, Liam put on a black and red baseball cap, a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and a black T-shirt. They walked to school together, conversing slightly as they walked. Again, females adored both "males." Haruhi brought him to the school office, where Liam got his schedule and school uniform. Haruhi got permission to show Liam around the school. Afterwards, since Liam had gotten schooling, as the heiress, they headed to the period that was going on, (3rd period,) which happened to be French.

After school, Haruhi brought her to Music Room #3.

"Do you wanna tell them you're a girl?" Haruhi whispered.

"Nah."

"'Kay." Haruhi clutched the handle of the door and slowly turned it, knowing that the girls wouldn't have arrived yet. He pushed it open, smiling as he watched the other members of the Host Club bustling around. They faced Haruhi for a second, and stood frozen as Liam entered.

"…Who's that?"

**Please review! I hope I put the characters non-OOC! Critique is worshiped!**

**Ciao, QueenFandom!**


End file.
